


I'm Not Dead Yet!

by BioArtificer98 (Icestorm98)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestorm98/pseuds/BioArtificer98
Summary: Inspired by @llucylane on Tumblr. Lucy is away a LOT and Alex has watched waaaay too much Monty Python and Brother Bear. Lucy is not...unamused.





	I'm Not Dead Yet!

It starts after Lucy’s first big trip to Washington DC after Myriad. When Jonn resumed his post as DEO director, Lucy had remained as assistant director and liaison to the Joint Chiefs of Staff. While Jonn wasn’t sure if this was a blessing or a curse for the young woman, he did know the organization had gained an ally they sorely needed. The black-ops organization slowly started on the path to become a recognized asset to the United States government and not a convenient scapegoat should the worst occur. Some of that was the work Kara accomplished in National City, casting the growing alien population of the world in a positive light beyond capes and tights and into the average citizen who saved following ice cream cones and stopped to play with puppies. Some of it was Alex’s field leadership and the quality of agents who managed to pass her exacting training standards. (Hey, if she could live up to Martian Manhunter standards so could they!) Most of it, however, was Lucy’s influence in Washington. Growing under her father’s influence may have been a burden but it also gave Lucy the connections she needed to play hardball, the ability to deal with old white men in positions of power, and the steel of spine to convince them that helping the DEO would be in their best interest. 

So yes, Lucy was an undefinable asset to the DEO and Jonn could not appreciate her enough. The downside of this was Lucy’s travel. Her position required she spend a majority of her time in the capital and not in National City. It was a bummer to leave the growing list of people that somehow crept into her life but not entirely unwelcome. Between Kara and James finally working through their pre-relationship drama and handing off the DEO to the man she almost sent to CADMUS she didn’t exactly feel comfortable in the city. So yeah, a nice long trip to Washington actually sounded like a cake walk. It also helped that Agent Danvers took it upon herself to keep her informed of the goings on. True it was only a few random texts born from the short interactions they had on game nights and the short time the worked together during and after Myriad, but it was enough. Besides, few things could beat tales of Kara’s awkward stumblings through life or the most recent mistake new recruits made that had her tearing her hair out. 

That is why she isn’t caught off guard when Kara and James break-up, seriously!, or when Maggie enters the scene. In fact Maggie and Alex are just getting their footing as a couple when Lucy returns to the city to instate some of the many changes compromising and working with the other government agencies requires without inhibiting the freedom her agents need. She is in the middle of a massive amount of paperwork to finish one such change when the call comes in. If every field team leader needs to write up a justification for impersonating an agent of another agency every time it happens to keep that freedom, well, that’s just one more way to torture her favorite gun-wielding scientist. There is a massive on the docks and the city base needs backup and containment specialists. Lucy quickly takes her place in ops as her people coordinate quickly to move out. A large part of her is happy to still have the respect of this group. This expression of teamwork that is so rarely found outside the armed forces, this innate sense of pride and respect a well oiled group of talented men and women have for each other, this is why she could never really give up on the military even when she tried. 

Vasquez patches the group through to Alex’s boots on the group in time to hear a large explosion. “Agent Danvers, this is Assistant Director Lane, Zeta team is heading your way and expected in 10. Containment will converge on your order.” Lucy says even as Zeta squad speeds through the desert. 

“Acknowledged Assistant Director. Be advised, Supergirl and NCPD are on the scene and a perimeter has been established.” Alex responds before another crash rattles the cons. 

“Acknowledged Agent Danvers.” 

The final 20 minutes of the fight passed tensely with Lucy supplying support from the desert after Jonn joined the fight. In the end they had one nasty sand based contained and several tired but mostly uninjured agents to deal with. “Great work everyone. Zeta, escort Containment back to base to secure the subject.” 

There were a few cheers all around including the NCPD forces who had been patched into comms to coordinate efforts as well. Lucy was about to disconnect and walk away before a low, raspy voice came across the channel. “So Danvers, who’s the lady with the chops to boss you around.” Several of the tech specialists couldn’t contain their snickers while Vasquez, honest to god, snorted over the mike. Even Lucy’s glare at her suddenly unprofessional staff was ruined by the smirk growing on her face. She could almost picture Alex’s glare. 

“You could hear that too?” Alex asked with what had to be the most innocent tone she was capable of, “I had a friend named Lucy but she died a while back. The whole DEO missed her so much we swore we could hear her voice during our toughest fights.” 

Lucy’s mouth dropped open. Agent Alexandra Danver’s just made a joke, not a very good one, but still. Furthermore Vasquez had pulled up one of the officer’s body cams to show Alex looking appropriately sad and wistful at the thought of her “dead” friend. For her part Maggie shook her head and chuckled while Kara threw a handful of sand at her sister’s back. 

“Agent Danvers. I’m not dead yet but you are going to wish you were when you see all the paperwork I have waiting for you.” Lucy growled over comms and only just managed to stop her laughter when Alex groaned and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s shoulders in dismay. Lucy took out her comm link and walked back to her office to prep a file box. After all, that was a highly messy field op and somebody had to fill out the paperwork. Why not Agent Danvers?


End file.
